Una brisa verde
by maizrojo
Summary: [Historia resubida]. Una vieja conocida de Zoro llega al barco de los Sombrero de Paja.
1. Un descubrimiento y un circo

**Nota de la autora: **

Escribí esto hace ahora más de un año, y debo admitir que me sentí terriblemente orgullosa de mí misma cuando lo terminé. Me sentí tan orgullosa que decidí que el mundo debía leer este fanfiction y lo publiqué aquí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comencé a escribir mi segunda historia (que también publiqué a pesar de estar inacabada).

A medida que pasó el tiempo releí el presente fic y, como es natural, me di cuenta de que era una soberana mierda. Tengo entendido que es algo que suele ocurrir a los escritores y, la verdad, me parece bonito, porque en el fondo significa que he mejorado como escritora.

Bueno, a lo que iba.

Publico esta historia por segunda vez, tras haberla borrado hace unos meses, porque he decidido que le tengo demasiado cariño como para deshacerme de ella. Y, además, tal vez a alguien le guste. Supongo que algo bueno tendrá, ¿no?

Disculpad los errores de principiante e intentad disfrutar de la lectura en la medida de lo posible.

¡Un saludo!

* * *

1. Un descubrimiento y un circo

-¡Mira, Sanji! –exclamó Usopp emocionado-. Parece que hay un circo en la ciudad muy famoso…

La banda había atracado en una nueva isla sin otra razón que la de abastecerse de provisiones. Sanji y Usopp habían salido al mercado, y por el camino habían visto unos carteles muy tentadores para ambos.

-¡Aaaaah, ¿síiiiii?! –Sanji se acercó, más atraído por las fotografías de las guapas equilibristas que por el espectáculo circense en sí-. ¡Podríamos ir a verlo, seguro que todos quieren!

Usopp lo miró mal. Conocía las motivaciones de Sanji.

-Ehhh… –dijo Sanji alegremente-, llevémosles el cartel a los chicos… Tal vez se animen a ir al circo.

Una vez en el barco, mientras guardaban todo lo que habían comprado, Usopp se acordó del cartel que había guardado.

-¡Mirad todos! Casualmente hoy actúa en esta isla un circo que dicen que es muy bueno. ¡Y hoy es el último día!

-¡Ooohh! –Luffy se abalanzó sobre el anuncio-. ¡Vayamos a verlo! ¡Sí!

Nami sonrió y levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Chopper se maravilló.

-¡Un circo! ¡Nunca he ido a ningún circo! ¡Vamos, por favor!

-La verdad es que estos días han sido muy aburridos!… Un poco de diversión no haría daño a nadie, ¿no es cierto? -comentó Franky-. ¡Seguro que es superrr!

Dejando las cajas y compras en el suelo, los demás se acercaron.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡Un momento! –se escuchó.

La mano de Zoro arrebató el cartel a Usopp. Estaba estupefacto, al igual que los demás. Sanji y Usopp se inclinaron hacia él, prestando atención; pero Zoro no pronunció una palabra. Contemplaba boquiabierto el cartel.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zoro? -preguntó Nami-.

-E…-empezó, sin saber cómo decir lo que quería decir—, ¡esta chica es mi hermana pequeña! -Y señaló a una bailarina de ballet que ocupaba gran parte del anuncio—.

Todos se quedaron callados un buen rato, pensando en si la reacción de Zoro había sido sólo sorpresa o si había algo más, como un rencor oculto, o añoranza. Ninguno conocía mucho sobre la familia de Zoro.

-Roronoa Natsumi… –leyó Franky en las letras impresas bajo los mechones de cabello verde de una de las acróbatas-.

-¿Huh? Es demasiado guapa para ser la hermana de Zoro -dijo Sanji despectivamente y por lo bajini unos metros más allá-.

-Sí, sí…-respondieron, a su lado, Chopper y Brook-.

-Hace ya muchos años que no nos vemos… -explicó el espadachín ignorándolos-.

Nami fue la que más rápidamente asimiló la noticia.

-Podrías ir a visitarla… -sugirió con prudencia.

-Y no sabía que era artista de circo… -continuaba Zoro-. Aunque, bueno, no debería sorprenderme porque de pequeña siempre le gustó la gimnasia y esas cosas…-los demás escuchaban con mucho interés-.

Zoro comenzó a recordar algunos momentos con su hermana. La recordaba vestida de rosa chillón a punto de entrar a la academia de gimnasia y baile a la que iba con todas sus amigas, y se acordaba de sí mismo burlándose de ella. Llamándola tonta porque no quería ser una espadachina como Kuina. Recordaba los días en que ambos jugaban juntos. El pequeño Zoro nunca quería que sus amigos lo viesen jugando con su hermanita, así que las pocas veces que accedía, lo hacían dentro de casa, o escondidos en algún prado lejano. Recordó aquella vez que, habiéndose peleado por algo que ya ni recordaba, había golpeado a Natsumi en la cabeza con su katana de madera y le había roto una ceja. Ella, llorando, le había tirado una rana del arroyo a la cara e inmediatamente después se había arrepentido. Preocupada por el estado de salud de la rana, la había cogido y se la había llevado a casa, olvidándose de su propia herida, que sangraba bastante. Entonces la había mantenido como mascota y la había llamado Momoko. Y la sacaba a pasear al arroyo todos los días.

Enlazando unos recuerdos con otros, Zoro se preguntó si seguiría llevando la pulserita de plata con un adorno con forma de rana que él le había regalado aquel mismo año por su cumpleaños. Le había gustado mucho.

-¡Oh! ¡Es Momoko! –había dicho sonriendo.

Zoro sonrió, recordando

-¡Era tan linda…! –dijo en voz alta.

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Y lo sigue siendo! –Sanji empezó a darle codazos a Brook y a guiñar el ojo.

-Pero Nami tiene razón: iré a verla. La echo de menos… -súbitamente se volvió hacia Sanji, que seguía armando alboroto, y con aspecto siniestro lo amenazó apuntándolo con su espada-. ¡Y tú te mantendrás lejos de ella, cocinero pervertido!

-¿Ehh? –la mirada de Sanji se apagó de pronto-. ¡Oye, oye! ¡Ni que fuera a hacerle nada malo!

Zoro le dio la espalda como última sentencia y habló al resto de la banda.

-Creo que la forma más fácil de encontrarla será ir a verla actuar. Pero no hace falta que vengáis.

-¡¿Bromeas?! –chilló Luffy-. ¡Yo quiero ir al circo y ver leones y tigres y elefantes!

-Ehh, Luffy –informó Usopp por detrás-. No es un circo con leones y esas cosas… Es más bien sólo de acrobacias.

-Sí, yo he oído hablar de él –dijo Robin-. Se llama Circo del Ave Blanca, porque comenzó haciendo unos bailes que recordaban a los de una bandada de aves volando; pero ahora también se lo conoce como El espectáculo de las maravillas o La función mágica. Eran la distracción favorita del Rey de una enorme isla en el North Blue, y los había contratado para dar una función cada mes en su palacio…

-Yo había escuchado que tiene tres acróbatas estrella… -intervino Franky echándose a reír-. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que uno de ellos era la hermana de Zoro.

Todos volvieron a fijar su atención en el cartel…

-Es cierto –comentó Chopper-, no me había fijado… En el cartel sólo aparecen tres artistas.

Zoro sonrió, orgulloso.


	2. Un circo y una chica

2. Un circo y una chica.

El circo era tan maravilloso como habían escuchado. El espectáculo de luz y sonido hacía virguerías, acompañando a los bailarines y gimnastas, que representaban una vieja historia ambientada en un bosque y alternaban los momentos más emocionantes con escenas de humor.

Luffy aplaudía y reía como un loco mientras los demás asistían boquiabiertos a las increíbles acrobacias. Zoro estaba impaciente por ver aparecer a su hermana. Nami, sentada a su lado, estaba a punto de comentarle algo cuando, en el escenario; el protagonista de la historia abrió un enorme capullo de rosa hecho de papel del que salió una gimnasta de largo cabello verde, vestida como una flor. La joven fue hasta el extremo del escenario y abrió los brazos al público antes de trepar por una cuerda que colgaba del techo para hacer su número.

-Ahora, el protagonista libera al Hada, que lanzará un hechizo para devolver al Bosque a su estado original. Las acrobacias del Hada son una metáfora del hechizo que bla, bla, bla… –leía Sanji en el panfleto sobre la obra-. ¡Ay, a mí sí que me hechiza! -. Exclamó con mirada golosa.

Zoro no lo escuchaba. Era extraño ver a su hermana viva… moviéndose, caminando, saltando y retorciéndose… cuando había pasado tanto tiempo inmóvil en sus pensamientos. Con la misma cara infantil, llena de pecas y expresión enfurruñada. Aquello lo emocionaba. Ambos se habían convertido en adultos el uno lejos del otro. Natsumi era ahora toda una mujer, casi irreconocible para su hermano, que no lograba acostumbrare a que hubiera cambiado sus ropas de juego, siempre sucias, por aquel impecable y minúsculo vestido rosa.

-Cuando acabe la función iré a verla a los camerinos, ¿vale? –dijo-. Esperadme en la cafetería o en alguna parte y os la presentaré cuando se vaya.

-Si quieres, voy contigo –dijo Sanji babeando y sin apartar los ojos de la guapa bailarina.

Zoro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú te quedarás aquí, y te mantendrás a diez metros de ella en todo momento, pervertido.

Cuando se bajó el telón, y los acróbatas se retiraron, entre risas y ese alivio nervioso que se siente después de actuar en público, Zoro ya se había marchado a buscar el camerino de su hermana. Finalmente, y muy a regañadientes, Usopp lo acompañaba, a fin de que no se perdiera por el camino.

Finalmente, encontraron la entrada a los camerinos, para descubrir con disgusto que había dos guardias de seguridad en la puerta.

-Vaya, hombre, vamos a tener que esperar a que salgan, hay guardias en la puerta –dijo Usopp…

-Oh, qué rabia…

Mientras tanto, el ruido general en el edificio iba en aumento. Los guardias recibieron un aviso a través de sus caracolófonos que pareció agitarlos mucho. A raíz del barullo, algunos acróbatas salieron a la puerta.

-Eh, Rob –dijo el artista protagonista de la obra dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias- ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Se ha encontrado a la banda de Sombrero de Paja dentro del teatro! –respondió éste-. ¡Pero no os preocupéis, de momento está todo bajo control! –trató de tranquilizarlo el guardia al ver su expresión asustada.

Zoro y Usopp retrocedieron hasta quedarse en una zona más apartada de la puerta del camerino. Ambos se miraron.

-Dios, seguro que Luffy ya la ha liado… -dijo Zoro.

El joven se entró de nuevo a los camerinos gesticulando, mientras otros gimnastas se quedaban fuera pidiendo explicaciones. Al cabo de un rato, la atractiva hermana de Zoro, todavía con la ropa de su actuación y un algodón desmaquillante en la mano, salió a la puerta e instó al guarda.

Sabía que su hermano pertenecía a la banda de Luffy Sombrero de Paja. Conocía también la recompensa de ciento veinte millones de berries que se pedían por su cabeza, y eso la asustaba y le provocaba curiosidad por lo que había sido la vida de su hermano hasta el momento.

En ese momento, se oyeron unos gritos y pasos de gente que aumentaban en intensidad.

Todos se dieron la vuelta.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook corrían como locos hacia ellos a lo largo del enome pasillo lateral del teatro. A lo lejos, unos cinco guardias de seguridad los perseguían. La gente se asomaba a las puertas a medida que pasaban.

-¡Zoro, Chopper! ¡Corred, nos han reconocido! –gritó Luffy cuando se acercaban.

Los dos mencionados, irritados por la indiscreción del capitán, salieron de su mediocre escondite y echaron a correr con el resto de sus nakamas. Cundió el pánico. Roronoa Natsumi levantó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, boquiabierta. Luffy la vio moverse.

-¡Ehh, tú eres la hermana de Zoro! –dijo sonriendo-. ¡Ven, que queremos conocerte! –Y sin más, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos de goma y se la llevó con ellos.

Ella chilló e increpó a Luffy.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, animal?! –gritó Zoro- ¿Es que quieres meterla en problemas?

-¡¿Pero no querías presentarnos a tu hermana?! –respondió el joven, confuso, sin dejar de correr.

-¡Luffy, eso ha sido una enorme estupidez! –se enfadó Nami.

-¡Zoro, Dios mío, eres tú! –aulló Natsumi, incrédula, sujetándose por encima de la cabeza de Luffy para ver mejor. De pronto se fijó en Brook y se quedó blanca-. ¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Joder, un esqueleto!

-¡No, no te preocupes, es inofensivo, es un miembro de la tripulación! –explicó Zoro mientras su hermana pataleaba, colgada como un saco de patatas sobre los hombros de Luffy.

Brook aceleró el paso para ponerse al nivel de Luffy y Zoro y levantó su sombrero para saludar a la chica.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita. ¿Me permite ver sus…?

-¡NO! –bramó Zoro dándole una colleja para evitar que terminara la frase.

-¿Adónde estamos yendo? –preguntó Natsumi, que no dejaba de alucinar, a Luffy –Tú eres Luffy Sombrero de Paja, ¿verdad? ¡Qué guapo eres! Y tú eres Nami la Gata Ladrona… -dijo girándose para ver mejor a cada uno de los piratas, que corrían detrás de su capitán-. Sanji Pierna Negra… Cyborg Franky… ¡Pero si os conozco a todos!

-Entonces el conocimiento es mutuo, porque Zoro ya nos ha hablado de ti –sonrió Nami.

Sanji se acercó bailando y haciendo aspavientos.

-¿Me has reconocido a pesar de mi birria de cartel? ¿A qué soy más guapo en persona? –dijo mirándola embelesado.

-Sí que lo eres –respondió Natsumi con toda sinceridad, causando el éxtasis de Sanji.

-Luffy, ¿a dónde piensas ir con ella? –gritó Nami.

-Natsumi, ¿dónde vives? –preguntó el capitán.

-N-no vivo en ninguna parte, ¡me hospedo en un hotel del centro…! Nos lo paga la empresa a todos… -respondió ella.

-¡Pues entonces vamos al barco! –decidió el capitán.

Los chicos salieron pitando del teatro, todavía perseguidos por los guardias. Luffy dejó en el suelo a Natsumi, quien al final resultó correr más rápido que nadie. Para cuando llegaron al puerto, ya habían dado esquinazo a los guardias del teatro. Natsumi se paró cuando llegó de primera al borde del muelle, sin saber qué hacer, ni por qué había corrido con ellos. Tal vez por seguir a su hermano, del que hacía tanto que no sabía nada. Velozmente, todos comenzaron a subir al barco y prepararse para zarpar. Zoro y Natsumi se quedaron en tierra mientras tanto, rodeados de una atmósfera sentimental bastante hilarante que les daba aspecto de ser una pareja de enamorados despidiéndose.

-Esperaba que pudiésemos pasar algunos días juntos, poniéndonos al día de todo… -decía Zoro, con el semblante triste.

-No podréis quedaros a menos que os disfracéis, seguramente ya os habrán denunciado a la Policía y a la Marina… -respondió Natsumi, pensativa.

-Quédate tú con nosotros –sugirió Zoro-. En el barco. Echaremos el ancla en alta mar y dentro de unos días te acercaremos.

Ella lo pensó durante unos minutos.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo sonriendo-. No tengo actuaciones en varias semanas… y todo el mundo piensa que me han raptado… ¿Por qué no? ¡Luego fingiré que me he escapado!

Y se echó a reír alegremente.

Zoro desplegó una gran sonrisa y extendió los brazos robóticamente hacia su hermana. Natsumi se lanzó hacia él y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Hacía años que no nos veíamos…! -dijo Natsumi.

-¡Todavía tienes mi pulserita! –dijo Zoro feliz.

-¡Claro, tonto –respondió ella riendo-, es un recuerdo de mi hermano mayor…!

Desde el Thousand Sunny, Franky lloraba a moco tendido y Robin contemplaba la escena con ternura.

Zoro subió por la escalerilla, tomando a su hermana de la mano, y la acercó a la tripulación mientras explicaba lo que habían decidido.

-Ya os conocéis, ¿verdad? –dijo después.

Natsumi se inclinó educadamente, saludando. Sanji se acercó inmediatamente, y, con mirada golosa, se arrodilló a besarle la mano.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita –dijo, melosamente-. Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Te dije que te alejases de ella, cocinero pervertido –advirtió Zoro.

-¡Estúpido-marimo..! –dijo Sanji, molesto. E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Natsumi también tenía el cabello de color verde-. ¡Ah! ¡No era una ofensa, Natsumi-san! ¡Tienes un pelo precioso! ¡Tú eres sexy-marimo! –se excusó torpemente.

-Déjalo ya, cejitas… -replicó ella en absoluto molesta.

-¡Bueno, entonces…! –cambió de tema Nami-. ¡Vamos a tomarnos unos días de vacaciones, ¿no es así?!


	3. Una chica y una conversación

3. Una chica y una conversación

Aquellos días transcurrieron apaciblemente, entre baños de sol, juegos, canciones y estupendos banquetes. Natsumi resultó agradable a todos los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny. Ellos la asombraron con las historias de sus aventuras (siempre infladas un poquito por Usopp) y la divirtieron con sus tonterías habituales.

Ella, por su parte, les mostró algunos de los números que había practicado con el circo; y enseñó a Luffy y a Usopp a hacer pequeños trucos. Seguía haciendo ejercicio cada día, vestida con mallas ajustadas y minúsculas camisetas que hacían babear a Sanji. Adoraba hacer cosquillas a Chopper, probar los cócteles de Sanji, y encontraba la elasticidad de Luffy particularmente interesante para sus entrenamientos.

Natsumi solía pedirle que estirara sus brazos y se sujetase a alguna parte; y luego ella se colgaba de ellos haciendo piruetas. Luffy ponía cara de embobado cuando esto sucedía, pues notaba sensaciones desconocidas para él con cada infrecuente roce de los pechos, muslos y vientre de la hermana de Zoro; y se sentía perversamente complacido cuando Natsumi se caía y él se tumbaba con rapidez bajo ella para que no aterrizara en el suelo y no se hiciera daño. Le gustaba sentir su peso sobre él. Después, por la noche, y sin llegar a entender lo que le sucedía, no era capaz de dormir pensando en ella.

¡Al igual que Sanji!, quien, encantado con la presencia de una tercera mujer a bordo, se pasaba el día ofreciéndole pasteles y bebidas, piropeándola y haciéndola reír; siempre manteniéndose fuera del campo de visión de Zoro.

Chopper se retorcía de cosquillas jugando con Natsumi. Había llegado al barco como una brisa de aire renovado y… verde. Era una muchacha adorable, de la misma edad de Nami. Además de la edad, ambas tenían en común que, como Robin, eran la clase de chicas que volvían loco a Sanji, de esbelta figura y curvas deliciosas.

Su rasgo principal, además de su largo cabello verde oscuro, era una amplia cicatriz que iba desde debajo de la oreja hasta unos tres o cuatro dedos antes del centro de la barbilla. Se la había hecho en cierta ocasión mientras entrenaba.

Eternamente alegre, Natsumi se divertía burlándose tanto de los demás como de si misma, pero siempre sin ninguna mala intención. A menudo podía escuchársela diciendo cosas como:

"¡Deja en paz a Zoro, Sanji! Él es un hombre tranquilo, discreto, como su pelo… Y como el mío, vaya…".

"Eh, no me des tu chaleco, que yo no soy un perchero… Usopp en cambio, sí."

"¡A sus órdenes, capitán Luffy, cerebro de paja!"

"¿Podéis decirme en qué sentido gira esta palanca? ¿En el sentido de las agujas del reloj o en el de las cejas de Sanji?"

"¡Atención todos! ¿Habéis anotado la hora? ¡Este es un momento histórico! ¡Robin ha sido capaz de exteriorizar un sentimiento!"

A Robin era quizá a quien menos gracia le hacían aquellas bromas, pero le gustaba la capacidad de Natsumi para interesarse por los libros que ella leía. Ella y Nami se entretenían admirando las maletas de ropa que Natsumi se había traído del hotel. Solían intercambiarse la ropa e incluso la acróbata les había regalado dos de aquellos vestidos-pantalón tan cortos que llevaba cuando actuaba.

Una noche cualquiera, tres de los tripulantes masculinos del Thousand Sunny no daban crédito a sus oídos. Era la hora de dormir, pero en los camarotes casi todo el mundo estaba despierto. Chopper, Usopp y Franky eran quienes dormían plácidamente. Brook se tapaba la boca con las manos, conteniendo la risa y las exclamaciones de emoción. Luffy, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una caja, presentaba una cara de incomprensión descomunal. Zoro agachaba la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza sobre su cama. Y Sanji, a quien apenas sostenían las piernas, escuchaba a través de los tablones de madera las voces femeninas que provenían del camarote contiguo. ¡Robin, Natsumi y Nami estaban hablando sobre ellos! ¡Es más, los estaban fichando!

Como si de una fiesta de pijamas se tratase, Natsumi y Nami pinchaban a Robin para hacerla hablar:

-Venga, mujer, diii… ¿a ti cuál te gusta más?

Robin no contestaba; tan sólo podía reírse a carcajadas, roja como un tomate, tapándose la cara y tratando de controlarse.

-¡Es que no es tan fácil decidirse, ¿eh?! –decía Natsumi como razonando una gran verdad- ¡Que son todos muy diferentes!

-¡Pero si son los tres igual de tontos, mujer! –reía Nami.

-A ver, eso sí –cedía Natsumi poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero a la hora de elegir no es tan sencillo!

-Es cierto –intervino Robin, ya más relajada-. ¿Tú a quién elegirías? Piénsalo.

-¡No hay nada que pensar! –replicó Nami-. ¡Es evidente!

Natsumi botó sobre sus rodillas de pura impaciencia y enterró la cara entre las manos con una risita.

-¡A Zoro! –terminó Nami, con la certeza de no haberse equivocado y sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¿¡Qué?!

Robin y Natsumi volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

En el camarote contiguo Zoro, estupefacto, trataba de mantener el tipo y no ruborizarse. Sanji lo fulminaba con la mirada poniendo caras extravagantes y haciendo gestos de amenaza, aunque no por ello dejaba de fisgar.

-¡Maldito cabeza marimo…!- masculló antes de volver a acercar la oreja a la pared.

-¿Y puede saberse por qué? –las risas continuaban exageradamente al otro lado.

-Pues porque es el que está más bueno, lógicamente –razonó Nami.

Natsumi dejó de reírse y añadió:

-Pues Luffy y Sanji no son unos flacuchos, precisamente…

-¡Pero no tienen ese aire de masculinidad que tiene Zoro! –se excusaba la pelirroja-. ¡Ese no-se-qué que te dan ganas de decirle "fóllame aquí mismo"!

A escasos metros de allí, Sanji ahogó un bramido mientras sus dedos trataban de apretar hasta la asfixia el cuello de Zoro.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Mi hermano es muy musculoso… –concedió Natsumi completamente seria-. Pero yo, si fuera tú, preferiría a Sanji.

-Oh, venga ya.

-¡Sanji tiene clase! Sanji es un caballero. Y es gracioso.

El mencionado bailaba de júbilo al otro lado de la pared.

-Pero no tiene el halo de misterio de Zoro…-añadió Nami.

-¡Vale, ya nos ha quedado claro que Zoro es tu dios!

-¡De eso nada! –replicó Nami completamente ruborizada-. ¡No digas eso!

-Tu dios del sexo, por supuesto! ¡Te encantaríiiaaaaaa que te clavase su espada, eso nos ha quedado claro! –seguía Natsumi con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, ignorando por completo los aspavientos de Nami-. Pues yo, a Sanji –añadió, traviesa-, ya que es el cocinero, le dejaría, digamos, probar… mi almeja…

-Ooahhhh!

Las otras dos chicas se dejaron caer al suelo, fingiendo una gran conmoción y riendo como locas.

La expresión de los ocupantes del camarote contiguo se salía de lo descriptible. Desde luego que ninguno de los chicos se hubiera imaginado nunca a Natsumi diciendo algo parecido, por no hablar de Nami, quien siempre parecía despreciarlos.

-¿Creéis que Luffy podrá estirar también…? –empezó Robin, contagiándose del ambiente-. ¿…eso…? Digo yo… como es de goma…

Nami y Natsumi abrieron mucho los ojos y volvieron a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Eso sí que tiene que ser impresionante! –reía Nami.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? –dijo Luffy en voz alta al otro lado de la pared.

Pero se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión de sus amigos, que se morían de vergüenza, y lo comprendió. Su inexperiencia en el tema todavía le hacía alguna que otra jugarreta.

-Va –trataba de decir Nami entre bocanadas de aire- Entonces nos quedamos, yo con Zoro; y Natsumi con Sanji, ¿no? –soltó una carcajada-. Así que sólo queda Luffy para Robin.

-¡Vaya suerte la mía! –dijo la mencionada en una alusión a la aparente asexualidad del capitán.

Las tres chicas volvieron a romper a reír.

-Hombre –dijo Natsumi entrecortadamente-, nosotras te buscamos lo mejor, Robin –volvieron a reír-. Pero es lo que queda! A lo mejor prefieres a Usopp o a Franky, que tal vez tenga algún rollo robótico de utilidad, como un pene vibrador!

-¡Natsumi, por Dios! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

La conversación que acababan de escuchar había afectado a Zoro. ¿Así que él resultaba tan atractivo a las chicas? Por algún motivo lo sospechaba. No era algo en lo que pensase muy a menudo. Aunque se sentía secretamente orgulloso de sus músculos, éstos sólo eran el fruto de sus cientos de horas de entrenamiento con la espada. Dios mío, clavarle su espada… Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Nami pensando en él de esa forma… Bueno… nunca, lo que se dice nunca… Zoro no podía evitar fantasear de vez en cuando con las chicas de la tripulación. Aunque el autocontrol era su premisa, él no dejaba de ser un hombre con ciertas necesidades y no podía evitar sorprenderse a sí mismo alguna que otra noche imaginándose las curvas de alguna chica estremeciéndose sobre él. Sí… Pero ¡¿qué?! Se le estaba yendo la cabeza delante de sus nakamas, tenía que controlarse. ¡Él no era ese vulgar cocinero pervertido para perderse en sus fantasías de esa forma! Hablando del cocinero… seguro que ya estaba planeando mil y una formas de tratar de llevarse a una de esas tres al catre, y como se atreviera a tocar a su hermana se las iba a tener que pagar.

Efectivamente, Sanji no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Natsumi. "Yo preferiría a Sanji. Sanji tiene clase. Sanji es un caballero. A Sanji le dejaría probar mi almeja". ¿Por qué no dejaba de fingir, entonces? ¡Allí había una atracción mutua! Ya vería esa sexy-marimo, ahora que sabía eso iba a ir a por ella sin rodeos… Ya se los imaginaba a los dos follando sobre la mesa de la cocina… "¡Uf! ¡Tranquilo, tío, que todavía no está pasando!" –se dijo-. "Tengo que pensar una estrategia. Ella entrará en la cocina y yo le ofreceré algo de picar… Un helado… ¡No! Fresas con nata: es muy evidente, pero darán mucho juego. Le ofreceré una yo mismo y ella la morderá mirándome con ese ademán tan sexy que tiene cuando quiere…" Se recreó durante unos segundos en la imagen de la mirada traviesa de Natsumi, y en sus labios sensuales. "Yo sonreiré levemente y me acercaré…Y todo lo demás vendrá solo!" Sanji se encontró de pronto con la mirada de Zoro y se le cortó el rollo. "Ups…, me estoy emocionando demasiado… Mejor dejemos estas cosas para más tarde".

Así es como llegó la mañana siguiente con un elevado nivel de testosterona en el aire. Incluso Luffy había pensado en los cuerpos de las chicas, y le había sorprendido el desear estar muy cerca de ellas de una forma diferente a la que siempre había sido. Eran sensaciones nuevas para el capitán del barco que, sin embargo, fueron rápidamente disipadas por el aroma del desayuno.

En la cocina existía un ambiente peculiar. La tripulación al completo se hallaba sentada a la mesa, esperando a que estuviese listo el desayuno. Franky, Chopper y Usopp parecían ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Charlaban con todo el mundo y hacían chistes. Pero unos metros más allá, revoloteando entre cazos y sartenes, Sanji no dejaba de lanzar miradas agresivamente seductoras a Natsumi, que trataba de hacer como que no las veía. Zoro, por su parte, se encontraba sumido en una especie de trance, y examinaba a Nami con atención, como a un animal extraño.

Zoro nunca se habían visto en esta situación y realmente no sabían como actuar. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, las chicas eran sus nakamas, y la paz en el barco podría irse a pique por culpa de alguna tontería como las que estaban pensando.

El espadachín no quería llegar demasiado lejos. Nami siempre le había parecido atractiva, pero no dejaba de ser una mujer. Él sabía como eran esas cosas. Una palabra amable, y ella se enamoraría. Un beso, y ella querría casarse. Sexo, y él sería oficialmente de su posesión. Sólo veía a Nami como una diversión pasajera, y no quería estropear las cosas. Zoro no quería atarse a nadie, y los motivos que tenía para ello, jamás había querido pensarlos.

Sanji, por su parte, lo tenía bastante claro y no pensaba en otra cosa: se acostaría con Natsumi aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida. El saber que una mujer (¡y qué mujer!) estaba controlando su deseo por él era más de lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión. Su cabeza era, desde hacía varias horas, un auténtico hervidero.

Así que, en cuanto sirvió el desayuno, Sanji se sentó junto a Natsumi y comenzó a tratar de hacerla reír a la vez que procuraba no atender a las miradas de Luffy y Zoro, que veían lo que se proponía. Ella disfrutaba de la compañía del cocinero y con frecuencia se le insinuaba sonriendo, batiendo las pestañas… en definitiva, devolviéndole los coqueteos, y haciéndolo enloquecer de pura emoción.


	4. Una conversación y un romance

4. Una conversación y un romance.

Por la tarde, cuando Nami estaba tomando el sol sin más sobre la cubierta del barco, Zoro se le acercó, apoyó los codos en la barandilla del barco y sonrió torpemente.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después.

-Nada –respondió ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Ah… -la cabeza de Zoro percibió serios problemas para discurrir una respuesta decente y que le permitiera retirarse con su dignidad intacta-. Estooo… ¿has visto a Franky?

Ella levantó una ceja.

-No, no lo he visto, debe de estar dentro.

-Eh, gracias, iré a buscarlo.

Zoro se marchó, percibiendo que su intervención no había sido demasiado astuta. Le sobraba valor para enfrentarse a ochocientos marines armados hasta los dientes, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres… ¡Bah, mujeres! Sin embargo Sanji no tenía el mismo problema, ni de lejos. Ahí estaba, acariciando el pelo a Natsumi y poniéndole ojitos como de costumbre. Zoro no había podido con él: ya se había resignado a permitir que ese cocinero pervertido se acercara a su hermana… siempre que lo hiciera a una distancia prudencial.

Segundo intento. Sanji se había puesto todavía más meloso con la chica que había elegido. Le parecía que ella empezaba a notar algo, pues cada vez correspondía más a sus halagos.

-Qué guapa estás hoy, Natsumi –silencio y una sonrisita por parte de la muchacha, a la que alarmaba la atención extra que estaba recibiendo aquella mañana de Sanji-. Bueno, siempre estás guapa, ¡pero hoy estás particularmente bella! Debe de ser la luz o el aire… ¡O yo! ¡Quién sabe!

Sanji se rió como si no hubiera dicho nada diferente. Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, porque no comprendía bien qué pretendía el cocinero y no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Todo aquello era un poco violento. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a que los piropos salieran de la boca de aquel chico como el humo salía de su cigarrillo; la situación actual era bastante más… ¿cómo lo expresaría? Íntima, tal vez…

-No, no creo que sea cosa tuya, debe de ser el aire, porque tú también estás hoy un poco menos feo… -bromeó tratando de salir airosa de aquella conversación.

Sanji rió, sin saber si tomarse aquel comentario como un insulto o como un piropo.

-¡Ha, ha, ha! Anda, seguro que te apetece algo dulce, ¡mi dulce belleza! Ven conmigo –dijo Sanji pensando obscenamente en las fresas –y te daré cualquier cosa que desees.

Natsumi captó el doble sentido de la última frase y miró a Sanji con ojos inquisitivos. Éste lo notó y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver que, Natsumi lo estaba siguiendo hasta la cocina sin ningún tipo de excusa.

Sanji la dejó pasar delante y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Aquello tenía que salir bien sí o sí. Abrió la nevera disimulando un poco y dijo como despreocupadamente:

-Ven aquí!

Natsumi caminó hacia él moviendo despacio las caderas. A Sanji por un momento le dio la impresión de que se le derretían las piernas y se sujetó a la pared estúpidamente, con miedo a caerse. La joven se aproximó a Sanji y en lugar de mirar el contenido de la nevera, lo miró primero al flequillo y después a los labios. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue decir:

-No deberías fumar tanto. Y menos en la cocina. Lo intoxicas todo.

Y retiró el cigarrillo de la boca del cocinero, esperando que él se molestara.

El corazón de Sanji latía con increíble fuerza y su cabeza se había olvidado por completo de la tapadera de cocinar algo. Había interpretado el comportamiento de Natsumi como una señal de que ella quería que la besara. Ignoró sus palabras, ella tan ácida como siempre. Pensó "ahora o nunca", la miró a los ojos de forma seductora y sosteniendo la mirada, acercó lentamente su boca entreabierta a menos de diez centímetros de la de la chica.

A Natsumi aquella sonrisa la encendió. Sanji había apoyado las manos contra la pared, a ambos lados de la muchacha: la tenía atrapada y se acercaba cada vez más. Las intenciones de su rubio compañero eran ya innegables. Era inesperado, pero no mal recibido: el rubio cocinero la iba a besar. El cigarrillo le estorbaba en la mano, y lo tiró al suelo. El traje de Sanji, arrugándose y limitando sus movimientos, le daba un aire muy atractivo.

Entonces, Sanji le mordió suavemente los labios y esperó.

La miró directamente a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo. Sabían que lo deseaban. Transcurrieron unos segundos que parecieron años. Fuera se escuchaban las voces lejanas de Luffy y Usopp haciendo el tonto, y Nami por detrás gritándoles que pararan. Notaban el aliento del otro en los labios y las miradas febriles en la frente. Sanji apestaba a tabaco. ¡Con su sonrisita…! Y ella sujetó la cara del cocinero y lo besó.

Entusiasmado por la reacción de Natsumi, Sanji tomó el beso y lo alargó todo cuanto quiso, presionando sus labios contra los de la chica, y después acariciándolos con su lengua. La sujetó por la cara, la cintura y las caderas mientras lo hacía, y se recreó en ello.

Era evidente que aquello representaba un gran placer para Sanji, y que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en que Natsumi no olvidara aquel beso jamás; y aunque ella se moría por los huesos del rubiales, hizo un esfuerzo para separarse de él y advertirle:

-No creo que sobrevivas si Zoro se entera de esto… -dijo acariciando el firme pecho del cocinero.

-Me da igual… -musitó Sanji pegándose a ella y volviendo a besarla.


	5. Un romance y un imprevisto

5. Un romance y un imprevisto

Había sido todo un reto haber tenido sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina sin que nadie se diese cuenta. No era un lugar muy cómodo, pero a Sanji le había parecido muy romántico acostarse con Natsumi en el mismo lugar en el que él realizaba su pequeña magia diaria.

-Espero que nadie vea por casualidad los arañazos de mi espalda –dijo Sanji, levemente embobado, recogiendo su ropa del suelo y comenzando a vestirse.

Todavía estaba en su cabeza la imagen de Natsumi desnuda ahogando los gemidos para que nos los descubrieran. Se sentía dichoso de ser el único que la había visto así.

-¡Oh, cállate, Señor Hematoma! –Se rió Natsumi-. Tú todavía puedes decir que te has rascado contra una puerta como el animal en celo que eres, pero yo no lograré engañar a nadie, (ya no digo a Chopper, que es médico), con lo mío…

-No me llames eso… Tú me tenías tantas ganas como yo a ti, reconócelo.

-Bueno, no he dicho en ningún momento que eso no fuera así.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Si es que eres perfecta…!

-¿Qué coño hacéis?

Una voz dura y fría como un témpano de hielo rasgó el aire. La imagen de un Zoro con la mirada oscura, hirviendo de furia y blandiendo sus tres espadas se apareció en sus cabezas. Ellos todavía estaban desnudos, en ropa interior, a lo sumo.

Sanji, pálido por el pánico, se dio la vuelta.

Era Franky.

Se… ¿habían librado?

Franky no parecía nada contento.

-¡Joder, vestíos ya! –dijo al ver que sus dos nakamas se habían quedado inmóviles mirándolo.

Ellos obedecieron a toda prisa.

-Escucha, Franky, ¡no le digas nada de esto a nadie! –pidió Sanji abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

-Eso te convendría, ¿verdad? –dijio Franky, enfadado. Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras-. ¡No podéis ir por ahí haciendo lo que queráis! ¿Estáis locos? ¿Y si os ve alguien?

-Bueno, ya nos has visto tú…

Franky hizo otra pausa para tranquilizarse.

-Oíd –empezó-, podéis hacer lo que queráis…pero tenéis que pensar que en este barco somos nueve personas…y esta clase de cosas son las que pueden romper la paz que hay ahora. Y nuestro viaje será imposible de llevar a cabo si no hay paz a bordo. Lo entendéis, ¿verdad?

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! –replicó Natsumi.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –dijo Franky-. ¡Pero tenéis que pensar en los demás! En Zoro…

-Zoro puede ser mi hermano, pero no tiene nada que decir sobre lo que yo elija… -dijo Natsumi calmadamente.

-…en Luffy…

-¿Qué le importa a Luffy lo que nosotros hagamos? –se indignó Sanji, molesto como un niño pequeño con una rabieta.

-Luffy sufriría mucho si Zoro y tú os enemistaseis, por ejemplo –respondió Franky-. Y también sufriría tan sólo si supiese que estáis juntos…

Franky lo dejó caer como si nada.

-¿Y por qué iba a sufrir por eso? –preguntó Sanji, asustado por la posible respuesta.

Franky dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Robin y yo estuvimos hablando de eso hace unos días… -explicó-. Y, bueno, es Luffy, así que no podemos saber cómo funciona su cabeza, pero… creemos que podría sentir, hum, algo especial por Natsumi.

Las caras de incredulidad de Natsumi y Sanji eran tan hilarantes que ablandaron a Franky.

-Ya sé que no teníais ni idea de eso… ¡Hasta puede que el propio Luffy no tenga ni idea! –Reflexionó unos segundos-. Quiero decir, nosotros tampoco estamos seguros… Sólo hemos visto que siempre trata de llamar tu atención montando escándalo cuando estás cerca… Y esa manía que ha cogido de hacerte trenzas en el pelo podría ser sólo una excusa para acercarse a ti… En fin, parece un niño de trece años haciendo el tonto delante de la chica que le gusta… Por todo ello es por lo que no diré nada; pero tenéis que saber que en otra situación se lo hubiera hecho saber, que por algo es nuestro capitán.

Sanji bajó la cabeza. Natsumi la levantó y dijo:

-Y entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

Franky se rascó la cabeza.

-No soy nadie para obligaros a nada, aunque tenga mi opinión… -dijo-. Os he informado de lo que creía necesario.

Natsumi miró al cocinero. Sanji se sentía ridículo allí medio desnudo y ahora, además, tenía la sensación de haberle hecho una enorme putada a su capitán. Miró angustiado a la hermana de Zoro y dijo:

-Yo sólo quería divertirme un poco… Aunque tal vez nos hayamos pasado divirtiéndonos… No quisiera dejar de vernos.

-Yo tampoco, Sanji-kun… –dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.


	6. Un imprevisto y una decisión

6. Un imprevisto y una decisión

Luffy se sumergió en el único océano en el que no se ahogaba: el de los profundos y oscuros ojos de Natsumi, cada vez más cercanos. ¡Aunque tampoco resultaba nada sencillo nadar en ellos! La poca atención que la chica le prestaba había sido motivo de más conflictos para consigo mismo que cualquier batalla de piratas o ajuste de cuentas. Más que todos los problemas de los otros piratas juntos. La sacudida que daba el estómago de Luffy cuando veía el largo cabello verde oscuro de su nakama lo ponía más nervioso que la posibilidad de pasar una semana sin comer. Incluso, en numerosas ocasiones, Luffy había perdido el hilo de una conversación al distraerse mirando los dulces pechos de Natsumi. En cualquier momento podía sorprenderse a sí mismo deseando apretarlos en sus manos y cubrirlos de besos. En el fondo le divertía pensar que nadie creería jamás que esos pensamientos eran propios de él. ¿Qué sabrían los demás? Hacía poco que había descubierto esas sensaciones, tan difíciles de describir, y su instinto le decía que su sexualidad por fin había despertado. Luffy tenía el valor para insultar a altísimos cargos de la Marina, pero jamás se atrevería a hablar de aquello con nadie. Ni con Natsumi, ni con Zoro, ni con Usopp, ni con nadie.

Ahora sus ojos estaban cada vez más cerca, y con cada centímetro de distancia que se acortaba, el corazón de Luffy latía más y más fuerte. De hecho, ahora mismo latía tan fuertemente que parecía increíble que ella no lo oyera.

-Tiene que estarlo oyendo –pensó-. Qué vergüenza. Es imposible que no lo oiga.

"BUM-BUM… bum-bum… BUM-BUM… bum-bum… BUM-BUM… bum-bum, BUM- BUM, BUM-BUM, ¡BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM!"

Oh, otra cosa de aquella encantadora criatura que adoraba eran sus pecas doradas por el sol; pero, no siempre tenía ocasión de verlas desde tan poca distancia.

Qué ganas de besarla. (¿Serían sus labios tan jugosos como parecían?) Pero ella sólo estaba cortándole el pelo, con sus pechos a la altura de los ojos de Luffy, y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con el suyo propio, que brillaba, sedoso, al sol. ¿Por qué podía el sol besarla y él no? ¿Y por qué sacaban Brook y Sanji valor de ¡quién sabe dónde! para coquetear con ella continuamente, mientras que él no era capaz de nada más que de soñar despierto?

Luffy levantó un brazo. Tal vez podría abrazarla como quien no quiere la cosa o… ¿qué? Nada. No podría nada. Natsumi dio el último tijeretazo con una sonrisa y lo despeinó con los dedos.

-Tranquilo, Luffy, que ya estás. –dijo-. Guapísimo.

Como si eso importase. Pero Luffy esbozó una enorme sonrisa y le respondió alegremente.

-¡Muchas gracias, Natsumi! Hay que ver, ¡todo lo que haces se te da de un bien…!

Ella sonrió sinceramente, y Luffy notó una punzada en el estómago; y también un poquito de vergüenza, por el piropo que no había terminado de cuajar…

Para él habían sido unos minutos absurdamente increíbles; pero el siguiente en cortarse el pelo era Sanji, y, para él, sin soltar jamás el cigarrillo, dedicar piropos a las chicas era algo tan natural como respirar.

Luffy se alejó unos pasos ocultando su disgusto. Era natural que estuviese celoso de Sanji, quien siempre conseguía que Natsumi se riese a carcajadas con sus chistes.

-Más tarde sacaré valor para hacerlo –se dijo Luffy-. La abrazaré y… -dudó- la besaré… porque jamás me atreveré a decirle con palabras lo que siento.


	7. Una decisión y un sueño

7. Una decisión y un sueño

Ya había caído la noche. Durante la cena, Luffy se había muerto de celos por el modo en que Sanji le había hecho carantoñas a Natsumi con el propio pelo de ella. Daba la impresión de que había algo entre los dos. Luffy había comido con tan poco entusiasmo que incluso todos se habían preocupado. En parte lo reconfortó que, por unos instantes, la acróbata le prestase atención.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Luffy esperó varias horas hasta que llegó el momento adecuado: Natsumi estaba sola en cubierta, sentada en la hierba meditando. Inspiraba y expiraba con las manos sobre las rodillas. No había Zoros furiosos a la vista, ni Frankys cotillas… y lo más importante: no había Sanjis revoloteando cerca. Y el pobre corazón de goma de Luffy comenzó a latir de nuevo como loco.

Luffy se acercó a Natsumi por detrás y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, sólo cubiertos por los finos tirantes de la camiseta de deporte que llevaba. Estaba increíblemente atractiva, toda llena de curvas y descalza, con aquella ropa deportiva ajustada y un aspecto tan natural que parecía que estaba desnuda… A Luffy le daban ganas de hacerle el amor allí mismo. La hermana de Zoro dio un respingo y se giró. "¡Hola!", dijo, "¿qué ocurre?", y sonrió a Luffy, quien, sin mediar palabra, la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luffy tenía una determinación, y la estaba cumpliendo. En consecuencia, su cerebro hervía por los nervios y su respiración se había acelerado. Sus ojos se habían fijado en un punto, la boca de Natsumi. Apenas podía pensar en lo que hacía. Todo alrededor de la muchacha se desvaneció, y sólo permanecieron ellos dos. El tembloroso joven puso despacio sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, casi sin poder creerse el modo en que la estaba tocando; la acercó hacia sí, cerró los ojos y la intentó besar.

Ella giró la cara instintivamente y el beso cayó en su mejilla. No era lo que Luffy había planeado. El joven pirata se paró, sin saber qué hacer. Natsumi se deslizó fuera de los brazos de Luffy muy despacio y, recordando lo que le había dicho Franky hacía unos días, trató de no romper el corazón del muchacho.

Lo abrazó con cuidado y dijo:

-Luffy, somos amigos, ¿verdad que sí?

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó él.

-Sigamos siéndolo.

Sanji reflexionaba mientras limpiaba la cocina.

Estaba pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida.

No podía quitar los ojos de encima a Natsumi; no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella. La hermana de Zoro pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina con él, viéndolo trabajar y aprendiendo algunas cosillas; pues Natsumi jamás en su vida había cocinado un solo plato. Para Sanji era todo un deleite verla esforzándose en dorar la carne para que estuviera en el punto justo. A veces bailaban juntos por toda la cocina y luego ella, riendo, le mordía las orejas; y él le regalaba una rosa hecha de pasta de azúcar.

-No es ni la mitad de dulce que tú –le decía.

-No como tú, que eres un amargado –bromeaba ella.

-Lo era antes de conocerte –afirmaba Sanji abrazándola.

Y a ella le brillaban los ojos.

Cuando ella estaba fuera haciendo gimnasia, tomando el sol o jugando con Chopper o Luffy; Sanji miraba por la ventana hacia la cubierta del barco y no podía evitar imaginársela a su lado durante el resto de su vida.

Era cierto que había empezado como una simple atracción sexual, pero ahora que la conocía, la valoraba realmente. Nadie era tan bondadoso como ella, ni tenía una pasión por la vida tan contagiosa. De la cabeza de Sanji habían desaparecido la imagen de todas las demás chicas a las que alguna vez cortejara, y ahora sólo sentía por las mujeres hermosas como Nami o Robin un respetuoso afecto.

-No me apetece pensar qué cocinar hoy–decía Sanji a diario a su compañera-. ¿Tú qué quieres? -. Y casi se había caído al suelo de la impresión, la vez que ella le había respondido.

-Yo te quiero a ti.

Ante la reacción de Sanji, que se había quedado sin habla, ella temió haber metido la pata y preguntó:

-¿Me quieres tú a mi, aunque sea sólo un poquito?

-¡Te quiero mucho! –respondió Sanji abrazándola, loco de alegría-. ¡Mucho, mucho!

Buscaban cualquier momento que pudieran robar para escaparse y hacer el amor donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. En la cocina, en el puesto de vigía, en un camarote vacío… Empezaban acariciándose todo el cuerpo y enseguida les sobraba la ropa. A Franky lo tenía hasta la coronilla con sus historias sobre lo enamorado que estaba; pero Luffy estaba cada vez más gruñón, viendo la cantidad de tiempo que aquellos dos pasaban a solas, y se enfadaba con Sanji por las tonterías más inverosímiles.

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Es que no sabes poner la mesa, o qué?! ¡Me falta el vaso!


	8. UN sueño y un conflicto

8. Un sueño y un conflicto

Aunque le dolía, Luffy trató de comprender a la bailarina, haciendo de tripas corazón. Lo cierto es que estaba demasiado sorprendido para llorar. Se consoló pensando en lo que hubiera sido la reacción de Zoro en caso de que ella no lo hubiera rechazado y se decía que, en el fondo, era afortunado por evitar ese tipo de conflictos. Pues Zoro también era su amigo.

Pero lo que vio los siguientes días no lo ayudó en absoluto. Sencillamente, no podía soportar el coqueteo de Sanji y Natsumi que Zoro finalmente toleraba. Una mañana que había seguido a una noche particularmente penosa para el capitán, mientras todos desayunaban, Luffy estalló.

-¡¿Él no es tu amigo o qué?! –gritó poniéndose de pie e increpando a la joven. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos-. ¡¿Él sí puede tocarte?!

Sanji, asustado, soltó el brazo de su chica.

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Nami, preocupada.

Luffy, tras la explosión inicial, se había quedado sin fuelle y sin palabras. Las miradas alucinadas de todos sus nakamas lo golpearon y se dio cuenta de su comportamiento. Pero ya no podía deshacer lo que había gritado. Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas ante el pensamiento de sentirse patético y permaneció allí, de pie, en medio de la cocina, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos; antes de salir corriendo a refugiarse en el primer sitio que encontró.

Todos los demás se quedaron en la cocina mirándose unos a otros y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Luffy… nuestro Luffy… se ha enamorado de ti? –preguntó, tras un largo silencio, Zoro, dirigiéndose incrédulo a su hermana

Natsumi frunció los labios antes de contestar.

-La verdad –confesó avergonzada- es que hace unos días intentó besarme… y yo le rechacé. ¡Aunque intenté ser lo más amable posible!

Nadie podía creerlo. Bueno… Para Franky y Robin no fue una sorpresa; y Sanji no sabía si sentirse culpable, celoso, enfadado o preocupado.

-No me lo puedo creer… Yo pensaba… -dijo Nami sin atreverse a seguir la frase.

-Pensabas que Luffy no poseía esa clase de sentimientos –terminó Robin por ella-. Ya. Todos lo pensábamos.

-Pues por lo visto no es así –dijo Zoro-.

-Robin y yo ya notábamos algo, verdad, Robin? –dijo Franky-. Se veía que trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella. Y si ella le hablaba, él dejaba inmediatamente lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Y, además, últimamente estaba muy agresivo con Sanji –añadió Robin.

Sanji enrojeció y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Luffy siempre es muy brusco…!

-Pero nunca riñe a nadie –replicó Robin-. Y a ti estos días te han caído broncas por cosas realmente idiotas, como no tener la carne preparada justo cuando él quería. Estoy segura de que culpaba de eso a que te distraías con Natsumi…

-Él es el idiota… -refunfuñó Sanji-.

Zoro se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

-¿Importa acaso en este asunto lo que haga Sanji? –preguntó amenazadoramente.

Siguió un breve silencio. Franky y el aludido se miraron.

Zoro no lo había dicho en serio, pero la expresión de las caras de Franky y Sanji lo hicieron dudar.

-… ¿importa? –repitió con la horrible sensación de que aquello que temía había sucedido.

-Zoro… Sanji y yo estamos juntos –dijo Natsumi cautelosamente.

Zoro se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermana con cara de tonto. Robin se acercó despacio a Sanji y sujetándolo por un brazo, lo sacó de la cocina.

-Es mejor que esperes fuera.

Sanji se desperezó, apoyando las manos detrás de la nuca. La habían hecho buena. Él, Natsumi, todos… En la cocina, sus nakamas trataban de hablar con Zoro. Luffy debía de estar por ahí fuera, en algún lado. El cocinero se fue a buscarlo.

Se lo encontró subido a su "asiento especial", la cabeza del león del Sunny, muy cabizbajo, en silencio, y con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Parte de una barandilla cercana estaba destrozada, probablemente, a causa de un puñetazo de rabia.

-Ah, Luffy… –dijo el rubio cuando se estaba acercando.

-Sanji… -balbuceó el joven pirata agarrando fuerte su sombrero.

-¿Sabes? –dijo el cocinero-. No me das pena.

Luffy levantó la cabeza, asombrado; pues había creído que el rubio había ido a disculparse.

-No sé qué tornillo extraviado de tu cabeza habrás encontrado para ser capaz de enamorarte… -continuó Sanji-. Pero ahí tirado no vas a conquistar a nadie.

De pronto, a Sanji lo enfurecía que justo ahora que encontraba una mujer que correspondía a sus sentimientos, ¡incluso siendo éstos los más fuertes que había tenido por nadie!, llegara de pronto otra persona y se metiera en medio. Y sobre todo, odiaba que esa persona tuviese que ser precisamente Luffy, quien hasta el momento había parecido completamente incapaz de sentir la más mínima atracción por nadie.

Pero Luffy no pensaba del mismo modo. Él acababa de descubrir aquel complicado mundo y jamás había dado un beso a nadie; mientras que Sanji, con toda probabilidad, hacía tiempo que no era virgen. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta y quererlo todo para él? ¡Era un hombre guapo al que no le faltaba el ingenio para demostrar sus intenciones a una chica! Justo al revés que Luffy, que no conseguía hilar dos palabras seguidas…

Al capitán del barco lo enfurecieron las palabras de su cocinero.

-¡Que te den, Sanji! –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tengo razón o no? –atacó Sanji-. No sé qué esperas conseguir.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, entre todos habían logrado convencer a Zoro de que él no tenía nada que decidir sobre la vida de su hermana.

-Todos queremos a Sanji, espadachín –había dicho Robin con su aspecto de mujer madura e inteligente, de quien todos recibían consejo-. Pero incluso si no fuera así, Natsumi tiene derecho a tener una opinión sobre él. Tiene derecho a cometer sus propios errores y a aprender de ellos.

-¡Pero precisamente San…! –había tratado de replicar Zoro.

-Incluso si estar con Sanji fuese un error –lo había interrumpido la arqueóloga-, tu hermana debe descubrirlo por sí misma.

Zoro entonces había comprendido y se había quedado en silencio pensando, mirando a su hermana. En ese momento, la calma dentro de la cocina les permitió escuchar el jaleo de fuera.

Todos salieron corriendo.

Luffy, con los ojos llorosos pero apretando los dientes, y Sanji, rojo de furia, estaban peleando de forma brutal.

-Ay, Dios –dijo Nami.

-¡No eres más que un pervertido que sólo sabrá hacerle daño! –chillaba Luffy.

-¡¿Acaso sabes tú mucho más sobre relaciones, Romeo de pacotilla?! –respondía Sanji entre patada y patada.

Natsumi se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos, desconsolada. Era culpable de que dos buenos amigos se estuvieran peleando y no sabía cómo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Eh, pedazo de idiotas, parad ya! ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? –gritó Usopp, alarmado-. ¡Peleándoos por una mujer! ¿Es que no estáis en vuestros cabales?

-¡Ni que fuera un trozo de carne! –se indignó Nami.

-No me peleo por ella, ¡me peleo porque éste tío es un imbécil! –dijo Sanji tratando de zafarse de Chopper y Zoro, que habían ido a sujetarlo.

Luffy, por su parte, se libró con un brusco movimiento de las manos de Usopp y Franky, y se quedó de pie, quieto, mirando con rabia a Sanji.

Natsumi dio un par de pasos adelante.

-Escuchad, no quiero que veáis esto como la solución más cobarde –dijo-; pero creo que lo mejor será que me vuelva a la isla.


	9. Un conflicto y un comienzo inesperado

9. Un conflicto y un comienzo inesperado.

Nami observó a Natsumi alejándose en el bote hacia la orilla, acompañada de Zoro, que iba a despedirla.

-Sanji, por favor, perdóname –había dicho antes de marcharse-. Sabes muy bien que lo que tú deseas sólo lo encontrarás con Luffy… Y ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Y Luffy –había continuado, girándose hacia el capitán del barco-, me siento horriblemente culpable por lo que ha pasado y no era mi intención. Eres un chico estupendo y quiero que sepas que se te pasará pronto. No debéis enfadaros, puesto que ninguno de vosotros ha actuado con malicia. Estas cosas pasan así, sin mayor explicación, ni sentido alguno.

¿Qué pasaría ahora en el barco? ¿Seguirían Luffy y Sanji siendo amigos como siempre, o algo se rompería entre ellos? Si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otro modo, tal vez estarían todos enfadados con Natsumi, Sanji y Luffy, por haberse dejado encandilar… Pero se veía que la hermana de Zoro y el cocinero se querían. No era una aventura pasajera cualquiera. Y, de hecho, ahora Sanji permanecía quieto mirando muy fijamente el pequeño bote en el que se le escapaba el amor de su vida. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, sin saber si seguirla a ella o a su sueño de encontrar el All Blue. Nami estaba convencida de lo que de Luffy no era más que un encaprichamiento temporal… Pues al fin y al cabo, acababa de despertarse su adolescencia…

El capitán del barco, por su parte, reflexionaba…

¿Le parecía justo que al final nadie se quedase con la chica? Pero sus nakamas tenían razón… Aquello no era un concurso ni una pelea por el último trozo de tarta. Se trataba de una persona con sentimientos… Y los sentimientos de Natsumi sólo correspondían a los de Sanji. A Luffy le dolía, pero tenía que reconocer que si alguien debía salir mal parado de aquella situación, ese alguien era él. Miró a su cocinero. Se le notaba que no se atrevía a dar ni un paso para no empeorar las cosas, pero tenía los ojos hinchados.

"Después de todo" –pensó Luffy- "lo estamos haciendo elegir entre su novia… o su sueño".

Pero cualquier loco enamorado correspondido, como lo era Sanji, correría detrás de la chica sin importarle el qué, ¿no es así? Sin embargo Sanji estaba ahí plantado, con los puños apretados y un tic en la rodilla.

"Lo hace por nosotros" –comprendió de pronto el joven mugiwara mirando a los ojos a su cocinero, y asombrándose por su entereza-. "Por no abandonarnos. Porque somos nakamas... Y yo…" -se lamentó el capitán-, "yo pretendo hacerlo quedarse aquí, aun sabiendo que no será completamente feliz…".

Qué dramático era todo aquello. A Luffy no le gustaba nada sentirse así. De pronto se vio a si mismo estirando los brazos todo cuanto podía y gritando como un loco:

-¡Natsuuumiiiiiiii!

Todos se giraron a verlo, asombrados. Los brazos de Luffy llegaron hasta la barca y atraparon a la hermana del espadachín. De un tirón, el capitán la trajo volando por los aires, como la primera vez que la había visto. Sólo que esta vez la hizo aterrizar sobre el sorprendido Sanji.

-¡Aunque desee perderte de vista…! –le gritó Luffy cerrando muy fuerte los ojos-, ¡…NO PUEDO SEPARAR A UN NAKAMA DE LA PERSONA A LA QUE HA ELEGIDO SU CORAZÓN!

La sonrisa de Sanji iluminó toda su cara. Todos los demás también sonrieron (a excepción de Zoro, que berreaba enfadado, todavía en la barca, porque lo habían dejado solo inesperadamente). Franky y Chopper se habían puesto a llorar de la emoción. Abrazando a Natsumi, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Sanji gritó:

-¡Muchas gracias…! ¡…Luffy!

10. EXTRA

-Cómo son las cosas… -decía Nami, apoyada en la barandilla del Thousand Sunny-. Al final se ha ido de verdad.

-Quedarse no era un trato justo –respondió Zoro, comprensivamente, contemplando el océano, a su lado-. Ella hubiera renunciado a su sueño, y dejado a sus nakamas del circo, y Sanji hubiera permanecido con nosotros. De todos modos, no hay que ponerse tristes: se verán de nuevo cuando acabemos nuestro viaje.

-Está más distraído ahora, ¿verdad? –comentó Nami mirando al cocinero y sonriendo con lástima-. Me voy a sentir abandonada, sin sus piropos… -añadió riendo.

Zoro se echó a reír también.

-¡Piropos no te faltarán, Nami! ¡Te los diré yo, si quieres!

Y, nostálgico, el espadachín pasó un brazo amistosamente por los hombros de la pelirroja.

-En el fondo le tienes cariño, aunque sea un pesado –dijo.

-Os tengo cariño a todos, Zoro, aunque seáis unos brutos sin sentido de la orientación –respondió ella echándose a reír y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su nakama.

Atardecía. Y el aire caliente, repleto de sol de verano y de aroma salado, los rodeaba agradablemente. Zoro besó los cabellos del color del ocaso de Nami. Tal vez él también le tenía cariño a aquella chica loca, al contrario de lo que había creído.

El espadachín del pelo extraño tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de su nakama y la besó en los labios, haciendo bailar de alegría a las mariposas de su estómago.


End file.
